A known connection member of this type disclosed in the German patent publication (utility model) 20,119,352 U1 possesses two pin-like signal contacts, which on insertion of a fluid line centrally stick into the end side of the respectively associated signal conductor. In order to ensure that in this case a reliable electrical connection is produced at all times the fluid line must be set at an extremely accurate angular position on insertion. Such positioning is aided by a guide means setting the angular position of the fluid line, whose efficacy however is dependent on extremely exact manufacture with tight tolerances. This is a disadvantage as regards production costs.